


Wonderland

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cold, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Seven days in a cabin by the lake.  What could possibly go wrong?





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Response to the Warm Fuzzy of the Week challenge at theGenGate.

  
Author's notes: Response to the Warm Fuzzy of the Week challenge at theGenGate.  


* * *

Wonderland

### Wonderland

#### by Fai

Date Archived: 01/16/04  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/faisfancy/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Team, Humor, Adventure/Action, Hurt/Comfort, Gen story  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter     No Pairing         
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: The Curse  
Permission to archive: Authors Website only  
Series: Bored Colonel series  
Notes: Response to the Warm Fuzzy of the Week challenge at theGenGate.  
Warnings: There be coldness ahead.  
Disclaimer: Standard stuff, not mine, no money, etc. See full disclaimer on author's home page.  
Summary: Seven days in a cabin by the lake. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

To Read Wonderland, please follow the link to: http://www.geocities.com/faisfancy/Wonderland.html 

Or Visit Fai's Flights of Fancy home page at: http://www.geocities.com/faisfancy/   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Fai


End file.
